Second Chances
by rebeccachase
Summary: after winning the war with Gaea, leo is set off to llok for calypso, percy and annabeth are acting wierd ever since their fall from tarturus, Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank are falling apart. Octavian is plotting plans to control both camps, and Nico holds the key to stop all this madness, if only he will agree, but doesnt for love. takes palce after BoO spoilers for HoH
1. Chapter 1

**(I sadly don't own the characters or the books. They belong to Rick Riordan. BTW this is after blood on Olympus, and has spoilers to the house of hades. Thank you)**

**Annabeth's POV**

A shadowy figure started walking into what looked like a graveyard, holding a MacDonald's happy meal bag. The figure stepped forward revealing an average size boy with dark messy hair, pale skin and wearing an aviator's jacket, it was none other than who you thought it might be. Nico Di Angelo. Nico, you might think is creepy, a loner, some depressed kid. I have to admit even I thought he was too gloomy, but yet Percy left it in his hands to save us from Tarturus. He did, he led the other 5 to the other side of the doors and completed his promise. I grew respect for Nico; even if his sister Bianca died he still helped Percy and I. Nico walked up to a grave, I guessed he was summoning Bianca or even our lost friend Leo Valdez. Leo was a scrawny Latino; he was a jokester and best friends with Jason Grace and Piper Mclean. He was part of the 7, but after the war was over he decided to set sea to set "a friend" (as he called it) free. He left and never came back, we assume he is dead, or lost, I hope just lost.

But Nico surprisingly summoned someone who I was still not ready to see.

"Luke" Nico said

Soon a faded image of Luke was standing in front of the ghost king.

"You took it into recommendation?" Luke asked a little too desperately to be Luke

"I discussed it with Hades. He does not agree, and I don't either." Nico said with a sneer. "You tried to kill Percy, you tried to kill everyone! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD JUST DO A FAVOUR THAT WILL GET ME PUNISHED?!" Nico ended with yelling; anger and fury in his voice.

"Don't do it for me, do it for Annabeth…" Luke said, and I was left with my mouth opened. I know Nico has a crush on me. So whatever the favour was, Nico for sure was going to do it.

"No. I'm afraid you'll hurt him…um… I mean her." Luke raised his eyebrows at this.

"If you're worried about Percy, there is no need. He can kill me again." Luke smiled as if he won the argument

"How do I know that you're not planning to get stronger then you k-kill him?" I was starting to realize Nico was getting very protective over Percy. Thinking about everything that Luke says and analyzing it, word by word, just so he doesn't leave any risk of Percy dying.

"Can't you arrange something?" Luke's voice was hurt and desperate, as if he hadn't eaten for his lifetime and Nico had the world's most delicious cookie.

Nico spent long time thinking about it, his hands in tight fists and his eyebrows dropped. After what seemed like 2 hours, but in reality was 5 minutes, he unclenched his fists and had his normal gloomy expression.

"There is one way, but I still have to talk to Hades about it…"

"TELL ME!" Luke said eagerly

"You have to-'' Nico was interrupted by Luke

"Wake up Wise Girl" Luke said with a voice like Percy's "you have given me no choice. I'm going to count to three. One….Two… THREE!"

I woke up in wet pyjamas, wet bed sheets, and a very guilty Percy sitting beside me.

"PERCY!" I yelled at him.

He got up and kissed me on the forehead, and said "You're late."

I looked at the clock. It read "9:02" I cursed in Greek and sat up, it wasn't even 3 days that we won over the giants, and like every war there were destructions and mourning, and parties for victory. I groaned because my head was starting to hurt.

"It's alright, Chiron said you need rest." He said sympathetically

I was about to nod and fall asleep but realization came to mind. "Wait… if Chiron said I need to rest… then why did you wake me up?"

Percy chuckled nervously, and shrugged "Oops."

Ugh that seaweed brain. Percy was obviously really scared because he put his hands over his face. I laughed a little but it faded. I need to tell him about the dream.

"Percy… I had a dream."

Percy let his hands drop to mine. "What kind of dream?"


	2. Chapter 2

**(I do not own the characters or the books, they are Rick Riordans') **

**Pipers' POV**

"Leo" I let the name slip out of my mouth in barely just a whisper, I was watching Jason train, and he was stabbing the dummy, in anger and frustration which was unusual for Jason because he is usually a calm person.

No one could blame him, New Rome turned their backs on him, his best friend left onto a suicide mission, and yesterday he went to New Rome to have a talk with Reyna and I'm guessing there was some trouble there. Leo told us and only us about his mission to find Calypso and he told us the risks he was going to take, he left 3 days ago which isn't that long but you would have thought he would iris message by now. That's when the idea struck.

"Jason!" I said perking up.

He was mid-stab and his sword was 2 millimetres away from the dummy's chest, he turned to face me, his expression grim. "Yes?" he stated in an annoyed voice.

"Umm, sorry to disturb your practice…but…I was thinking about Leo." I started to stutter not knowing what he was going to say.

He turned around and started to stab the dummy even harder.

"We can iris message him." I continued

He turned to me, mad "did you really think I haven't thought of that? Piper! He might be in danger right now maybe that's why he never iris messaged! OR EVEN DEAD!" he started to yell as if I was dumb.

I was shocked he never really yelled at me before, but he did have a point there must be some reason why Leo didn't Iris-messaged.

His face softened, as he just realized what he said "i-I'm sorry pipes. I'm just a little stressed." He dropped his sword and hugged me. I hugged back and muzzled my face in his arms.

"I know." I said, and we stayed like that for a while


End file.
